Blood Castle
BloodCastle Blood Castle (ze_bloodcastle) is the first Zombie Escape map introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Background An ominous energy is approaching to the unit that was assigned to fix an old castle. After receiving a report from the unit, the upper management decided that the old castle is dangerous due to the zombie virus. The report also state that the unit had planted a huge bomb to isolate the area permanently. Not much time left till it detonates... Remember, the goal is to escape! Overview Blood Castle is an edited version of an original Counter-Strike map, Piranesi. At the beginning of the round, the players are given 10 seconds to prepare. After the first barrier has been destroyed, the players have 10 seconds to escape from the pursuer zombies behind. There are many obstacles in this map. The players must escape to a lifeboat and prevent from being infected by the zombies. Origin zombies have no life limit and all zombies will respawn after three seconds upon death. Events ; South Korea This map was released on 12 January 2012 alongside SKULL-3. ; Singapore/Malaysia This map was released on 21 December 2012 alongside M95 Barrett Christmas Edition and Fun mode: Hidden. ; Indonesia This map was released on 16 January 2013 alongside FN Mk 48 and Fun mode: Hidden. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies This map was released on 23 September 2014 alongside Open Beta Test. ; Vietnam This map was released on 26 March 2015 alongside Open Beta Test. Tips Human #You can camp at certain areas and use high knockback weapons like TAR-21, Double-barreled shotgun or Winchester M1887. However, make sure to reach the escape zone before it's too late. #After 25 seconds, the first area to clear, you can camp and hold off the zombies. Use high damage and magazine weapons such as B mode of SKULL-3, SKULL-11 or any Light Machine guns. Note this is only for a human player willing to sacrifice for the other human players to get a better chance to escape. #Camp at a gate near to the door at the first obstacle and wait for all zombies to get down the stairs then start shooting them. Use any weapon with penetration ability to do this. #Be careful about some humans that deliberately turn themselves into zombies for some reason such as getting Blooded medal quickly or friendlies actions. #Do not spam Flashbang as it will cause many players blinded, ended up being infected by a zombie. There is a chance you might get kicked out. #It is always a good choice to leave the supply boxes that contain Vital Detectors and Ammo Supply to the campers. #It is recommended to have more campers than the leading front as when humans have no campers, it'll have higher probability to be zombies. #Always wait for the campers/covers at the boat so all the humans can escape. #Be careful of some players performing bugs, teleporting to the finish area and deliberately escaping alone. #Don't use Steyr Scout even though it is known for its speed increment. This is not just an escape, it needs teamwork to prevent being infected from zombies and successfully escape together. Zombies #Focus on infecting leading humans since they can escape easily. #Infect the campers to save your time from being slowed down. You can see the progress bar HUD to find camping humans. #Avoid being killed by the collapsing crates in the first obstacle. #Avoid humans spamming Flashbang. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps Gallery Ze bloodcastle 20120112 0425270.jpg|Map screenshot images_bloodcastle_02.jpg|Ditto File:Bloodcastle_screenshot.jpg|Ditto Loadingbg ze bloodcastle.png|Loading background img_bloodcastle.jpg|Wallpaper ze_bloodcastle_o.png|Map Overview Trivia *This map was built and textured from the original map Piranesi. *There are black posters of the game's logo with the words meaning "Coming Soon" scattered in the map. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps